Flaming Ice
by Living People
Summary: Kidnapped, Sirius is kept captive in a dark castle, with no one but a handsome, dark man. Icy barriers are broken, as they discover emotions unknown to them before. Please read! SiriusVoldemort slash fic.
1. Sinister Meeting

_Hey everybody! This story is a Sirius and Voldemort fic! Well…nonsense though it may be, please R/R! Please? I worked hard on this! It is kinda well…impossible, but hey! Its good to try! So read on and review!_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter [Created by JK Rowling] Or One Step Closer [By Linkin Park]_

**Breaking The Ice~**

A soft murmur of the wind blew over his sullen face. His blank, dead eyes looked over the disappearing horizon. The sun sank down to the folds of the earth, as the first star appeared. "Never…" he muttered, and turned, with a swish of a cloak. His hand raised in command, as a bald shrimp-ish man hurried forward. "Y-yes, my lord?" The man stuttered, bowing stupidly. "Wormtail! You worthless piece of shit! Show me your Dark Mark!" He commanded, his voice filled with vile anger. A whimper escaped from his thin lips as he crawled forward. A silver hand smoothly lifted the sleeve concealing an apparition feared by so many wizards. The Dark Mark. An insanely evil grin overcame the features of the one called Lord Voldemort, as he raised a bony finger and stroked the gruesome figure. 'Wormtail's' screams filled the dark night's air, as it mingled with maniacal laughter.

Sirius jumped awake, from his mangled bed, his face dripping with cold sweat. His pale face stood out in the darkness, as he contemplated about his dream. It had been the tenth time he had seen these visions, repeating uncontrollably in his head. His heart ached, longing for someone to comfort him. A burning sensation crawled up his arm, and he grimaced in pain. He shoved up his sleeve rather roughly. An image was imprinted there, perfectly legible to the human eye. "Fuck…" he swore. "How the fuck did that shit get there?" His hand scrabbled around his bedside table for a knife, and he raised it over the ghastly image known as the Dark Mark. Thundering light crashed around the run-down shack Sirius called home, and he jumped in fright. "Shit!" He yelled as he dropped his knife. He groped around in the darkness, as high-pitched laughter rang through his ears. "You are mine now…" Voldemort's thin, cold lips curled into a bloodcurdling smile, "Sirius Black…" A shadow, the shape of a hand roughly grabbed Sirius, muffling Sirius's protests, and together, the melted into the cold, evil night. Laughter was the last thing Sirius black heard for the rest of the night.

A glistening silver hand roughly shoved him to the floor. Sirius landed on his back, knocking the wind out of him, blurring his vision. Light flooded in through a slight crack of his cell, almost blinding him with the sudden shock. Footsteps echoed down a hollow corridor, as a door creaked open loudly. More light invaded the quiet darkness, fighting, to overcome one another. A tall, dark figure stepped gracefully into the room, the light fluttering around his raven black hair, illuminating his handsome face, creating an almost eerie halo around his head. This young, handsome person glanced at the misshapen silhouette of Sirius Black. Such a pitiful sight almost shattered his icy barrier to his heart. _Almost_. His voice tore into the blinding silence, as he laughed derisively. "Welcome, Sirius. Welcome to my humble abode. I've been seeking you for a while. I thank you for allowing me to murder one of my strongest adversaries. _Harry Potter. _Yes, that young hero. A life for a life, is it Sirius? Yes, yes I remember now…" An insane grin plastered over his face at that, and maniacal laughter soon followed. Sirius bared his teeth, and lunged for the raven haired teenager. "_Protego!_ My, my! Mr Sirius Black, how can you be so very…impolite, attacking without warning. Tut, tut, tut. I am ashamed! Have you no manners? Ah, well I shall have to teach you a lesson!" Another swish of a long, wooden object cut through the tense atmosphere. "_Imperio!_" The raven haired boy cried.

_Just bow down and apologise!_

_No. You can't make me._

_How are you so sure?_

_Because I am._

_Oh are you really?_

_YES._

_I _will_ get through to you_

_Pleh. You wish._

_JUST BOW AND APOLOGISE!_

_Never._

_Bow and apologise!_

"I never have and I never will, Thomas Marvelo Riddle!" Sirius's harsh yet strong, clear voice rang out, loud and clear as silence reigned once again. A cackle replaced the echoing rebellion. "Oh, how marvellous. We are on first-name terms now, are we, dear, dear Sirius? Well, I'll teach you to show the Lord of Darkness some more respect! _CRUCIO!_" 

Cries of excruciating pain rang throughout the dungeon, until the stringy piece of wood sliced through the air again. The screams ceased, yet the stench of insanity and pain lingered in the air, waiting to be released, again. "What do you want, you fucking bastard?" Sirius spat, blood mingling with saliva. A serious yet ignorant grin spread over his face. "You'll soon find out my purposes for you…" and he left.

_"The less I hear, the less you say,_

_You'll find that out anyway_

_Just like before…_

_Everything you say to me,_

_Drives me one step closer to the edge, _

_and I'm about to break!"_

_ --One Step Closer by Linkin Park._

~~Heyo! How was that? Bad? Yes, I agree…hmmm =\ yesh, well anyway, Tell us if its good or not! OK? Good! Byebye now…….~~~~~~~~~~~~ oh yea.

REVIEW!

I know its really short… I'll make it longer! LONGER! LOOONNNGGGEERRR!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Dreaming Bliss

*Arrghh…my back hurts…I need to sleep again.. .but its 12 in the afternoon…damn. Well, anyway I'll just write for you regardless coz you've been nice enough to actually read my stuff! YAY ^^ **WARNING! This chapter will be rather short. So don't expect too m u c h. BUT READ ANYWAY! Its really important to the rest of the story. So, read! Please? **Also, during this chapter, it might be a bit confusing. Just email me or review, leave your email address and I'll send u an email explaining or something. OK? Good. Now, here's the next chapter of **Flaming Ice.* **

**[Disclaimer] ATTENTION! **_I am poor. I do not own anything except for my story, which I don't really own, coz its based on something owned by somebody else. OK? Happy? Good. Keep on reading!_

**Flaming Ice**

** ~By Melody**

**Chapter 2: Dreaming Bliss**

****

_Heavy footsteps pounded onto the ground, followed by loud panting. Cold sweat, blood and tears of pain blinded him, allowing his vision to swim before his eyes. His mind and heart raced together in panic, as he stumbled hesitantly around the dark woods. "I must escape..." echoed inside Sirius's mind. Elsewhere within the shadowed silhouette of the woods, a handsome young man with raven black slid his tongue over his thin lips, as a whisper of laughter escaped from them. "Sirius… it's a fruitless attempt. You can't escape me again…After all; I _am _the most feared wizard in history…" He stood up calmly and stealthily slid after him. Laughter echoed in Sirius's ears, as a sharp rock flew into view, a split second too late. Sirius tripped over the rock, and his blank eyes saw nothing but the ground rising. But he never hit it. His eyes slowly closed, welcoming the darkness beneath them. Tom Riddle slid from his hiding place, his cold look of triumph gone, now replaced by frozen fear, as he knelt down beside Sirius's still body. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I'm so sorry. Shit. I was too stupid," an icy tear slid down his face, as he reached out a mangled hand to touch Sirius's face. "I should have told you a long time ago. I should have done this a long time ago…" and Tom Marvelo Riddle bent down and captured Sirius's dead lips in his frozen ones in a melting kiss._

Sirius's heart beat so fast, as he woke up. He ran his hand through his hair, which was drenched with sweat. "Shit…" he muttered. Why? Why would he be dreaming about this stuff? Could he...? No. No, its impossible. How… how could he possibly be in love with _him_? Its just not right. No, its not…Sirius settled back into his covers, these questions racing in his heavy mind. He kept searching for answers, but gave up and melted into a silent sleep.

_You don't remember me,_

_But I remember you._

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of you,_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do…_

_ --Taking Over Me by Evanescence_

**Hey, sorry bout the short chapter. At least I didn't leave a cliffy! That's good…isn't it? Anyway, thanx for reading, please leave a review!!! PLEEEEEEZE~! Ok thanx! Bye!**


	3. Uncovered

** Hey soz no post so long exams...exams..assignments assignments... I hate them all! Die to all of them! zMm-kay the ever-so exciting next instalment of Flaming ice! ^^ There will be some _action!_ –sneaky grin- ahh. The mysteries of full grown men's minds... How I enjoy toying with them –Grin widens- HEhehe... hope you enjoy! Once again rather short but I have excuses! EXAAMS! ARGH!.... Nyes. Well. Enjoy!**

** +-+-+-+-**

Crap to be crapped:

Dedicated to Lan who pestered me into writing this chap and is currently pestering me to join netball in which you wear skirts mid thigh high...

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

** +-+-+-+-**

****

** Chapter Three: Uncovering**

A slender face glowed in the pale moonlight streaming into the dark room. The slender face was shining with sweat, and confusion lingered in the tense atmosphere. "Could it be that I, Lord Voldemort, am in love? With _Sirius Black?_ Is...is there a curse upon this wretched body?" He questioned into the darkness. _Never_ has he experienced these types of dreams, this type of feeling. As much as it felt wrong, probably was wrong, and unwanted, it felt so...good. He wanted to reject these emotions, but they lingered, circling his dark mind.

** **outside****

Wormtail's ear was pressed against the cold metal of his master's door, listening intently to every word. His heart pounded against his cold chest, horror sinking into his flabby, repulsive body. _His_ master in love with _that_ thing? ***A/n well it's not like you're not a THING too...*** He had always loved his master. He loved serving him. But after all he had tried to do, his master... loves some one else... 

_ How could such a simple emotion be so hard?_

** **Back with Voldy-poo****

His hands slid through his dirty raven-black hair as his heart raced. He gripped his head in horror as the meaning of his thoughts sank into his very being. "Shit, this is just _wrong!_" Tom cried in anger. He stumbled out of his bed into the vast darkness, groping his way toward his door. "I must find that mutt... I _will_ get to the bottom of this..." he muttered under his breath as he pushed against the cold metal of his door – right into Wormtail's face.

"Wormtail, you snivelling worthless piece of vermin! What the fuck are you doing here? Get lost!" He roared, his anger getting the better of him. Voldemort's footsteps echoed down a cavernous hall, ricocheting off the walls into his ears. Finally, he reached where he was aiming for, and raised his hands to open the door. But his hand lingered in midair hesitantly, but then travelled forward to complete the task. Light filtered into the room where Sirius lay, adding an ethereal sheen to everything in sight. "Black!" Tom spat with disgust. "Get up!" But Sirius didn't even stir. Flaring his nostrils, he reached into the depths of his grimy pocket and pulled out his wand. "_Disslumbarus!_" (**A/N gay, I know.. Don't ask..) **He cried, a light blue light erupting from his wand. Sirius's body leapt up from the tangled bed sheets, landing on his feet with an unwelcome _thump._ "Black!" Tom spat again, venom emitting from his eyes at a powerful rate. "Tell me. Did you dream--?" 

"About the forest? Yes. About you kissing me? Yes, also," Sirius butted in answering all of his questions. At those words, a strange sensation filled Tom at this moment, creating a warm glow to spread through his body. _What is this?_ He thought. For the first time, he felt scared. 

For the first time, he was confused. For the first time, he realised...

..._He was in love._

His cold, frozen heart began to truly beat again, as he felt these emotions. He... he is in _love._ He never thought such a rare emotion, such a simple, useless emotion could be his. 

Sirius glared into Tom's eyes, searching for what could be going on in his mind at the moment. For the first time, he noticed a faint glow in his eyes, like a sign of life finally returning to a dead body. _Could it be that he *is* a human?_ Sirius thought. 

Tom cocked his head to a side, tasting Sirius's confusion. An elegant eyebrow arched slightly as a face of tranquillity suddenly blanketed his counterpart's features.

A lengthy moment of silence of contemplation passed between the two men, until Tom closed the long distance between them, and _kissed._

Yes,_ kissed._ Their lips met with such a sultry sweetness that it clouded the two grown men's minds, blocking other intruding thoughts reminding them of the wrongness of the moment. Their tongues battled against each other, each trying to suck the life out of one another. Voldemort gripped Sirius's shaggy, unkempt hair, closing his eyes in shock and in pleasure. Sirius's hands travelled down Tom's slim, built figure, resting on the clasp of his cloak. He gasped as he felt Tom's erection pressing against his thigh, a smile playing on his lips. He began to kiss his neck, moving lower and lower, until he heard a grunt.

He and Tom snapped out of their sensual trance, looking at each other with a pinkish tinge to their face. Sirius, finally happy to be in love, raised his hands to touch his new lover's face, when a _warm_ hand stopped him. _ Voldemort's hands are...warm..._ Sirius thought to himself.

This warm hand took his and held it tight, as he heard words whispered to him. 

"_Thank you for helping me discover such a beauty for me, with me...Sirius..."_

_ I've been searching for you [all my life]_

_So glad I found you boy_

_ I've been feeling for you_

_ I'm so happy baby_

_ ~Happy by Ashanti_

** Bwahahahha.. I thoroughly enjoyed writing that ^^ I assure you, I did... At least I didn't leave a cliffy... if I did, this chapter would be really short... OMG i really stuffed this story up. Especially the end bit. So rushed but i was looking forward to some action XD yeah well who agrees this sucks?? -all hands raise- well there you go. Yeah, well anyway.. plz review this short chapter.. I promise you a long chapter... probably the last one ^^ yeah. Well... then... –rubs tired eyes- Bye! Me off to sleep now ^^ Review~**


End file.
